


Hey, little kitty

by Jahssel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, love it, this is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun has a neighbor with a cat who always sneaks in. Sehun starts to wonder how when he closes every window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, little kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



“Socks! Socks were are you?” Sehun knew as soon as he heard that name that it was the boy who lived next door looking for his cat. It had white paws, ears and tail while the rest of his body was completely black and its fur was very soft. It had sneaked in during the night, which was understandable, as Sehun had accidentally left his window open.  
Sehun abruptly opened his door. The boy, who Sehun had only seen once before was standing there. He had deep black hair with beautiful eyes and, according to Sehun, he was extremely adorable. The boy smiled making Sehun blush and he though about kissing that dimple on his cheek. It had tempted Sehun the first time he saw the boy when he had just moved in.  
“Socks!” The boy chimed making Sehun a little startled by the loud voice at such early hour. 

He smiled and said “Is this little friend yours?” The boy looked at Sehun and nodded excitedly. 

“I’m sorry. He sometimes leaves in the night and as we just moved in, he must have gotten confused” Sehun gave the cat to the boy in front of him who bowed trying to show his thankfulness. “Thank you… Uhm…” The boy stared at him confused. 

“Sehun” he said making the boy smile at him while nodding. 

“I’m Yixing… And this is Socks” he said raising the cat so he was at the same level as Sehun’s face “Thank you for taking care of him last night, sorry if he bothered you.” The boy, Yixing, added. 

Sehun shook his head and said “It was no problem, though it was weird waking up with him in my bed” Yixing’s smile grew wider. Sehun simply scratches the back of his neck as the boy repeated his ‘thank yous’ before heading back to his flat. Sehun closed the door of his own place and smiled to himself. That boy was definitely adorable. Too much for Sehun’s sake, in fact. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy the whole day. He had left an impression on Sehun and he knew he wouldn’t be able to forget that boy. 

And he didn’t, as the incident kept on occurring throughout the week, and while it didn’t bother Sehun, especially as he got to see the boy every morning, it was weird waking up with a cat on his head or next to it, and, it was even more weird when Sehun started to close his balcony door and windows as the night began to grow colder. Somehow the cat still managed to sneak in and Sehun was starting to be concerned. If everything was closed, how could the cat get in? 

It was one night he had stayed up in order to finish a report that he found out. He heard some noises outside of his balcony. Frowning, Sehun stood up from his desk and headed toward the balcony. The thick curtains didn’t let him see who or what was outside, but that didn’t stop him from hearing. 

“Alright Socks, do your job. Get daddy to see the handsome boy in the morning.” Sehun raised an eyebrow and abruptly opened the curtain making the boy outside, now identified as Yixing, startled and he almost fell off the railings he was sitting on, having not completely climbed in. 

Sehun quickly opened the door and pulled Yixing against him. Yixing let out a small cry of fear and pressed himself against Sehun chest. Yixing pulled apart and looked at Sehun, his eyes widened in realization. “Sehun… Uh… Hi” he said sheepishly. Sehun crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Yixing raising an eyebrow while waiting for an explanation. Yixing sneezed and Sehun realize they were outside, in the cold, and Yixing could get sick. He might’ve tried to sneak his cat in his flat but he wouldn’t let him get sick. Sehun signalled for both of them to get inside the house and into the warmth of Sehun’s bedroom. Socks instantly got comfortable in Sehun’s pillow making Yixing smile.  
“Alright then… Care to explain?” Yixing looked back at Sehun and started to cry out his apologies, surprising Sehun. Sehun grabbed Yixing’s shoulders and tried to stop him “Yixing I’m not mad… But I want to know what you were doing, and how did you even climb to my balcony?” Yixing pouted for a while making Sehun’s heart skip a beat. 

Yixing then started to explain. “Well, I’ve always been good in acrobatics. And about Socks… Uh… The first week it was an accident.” Sehun nodded and sat down on the bed indicating to Yixing to sit next to him. Socks didn’t even flinch. “Well I thought you were really handsome the first time I saw you. And then Socks sneaked in… So I thought…” Yixing stopped to covered his face with both of his hands. “ I thought I’d be able to see you every morning as he kept on doing it. But the you closed the door and windows so I just thought that, as the balcony door doesn’t lock on the higher levels…” Sehun was amazed by Yixing’s logic “Which honestly doesn’t make sense, now I think about it. Anyone could enter and steal something.” Yixing mumbled, more to himself than to Sehun “So I decided to use my abilities to make Socks enter your flat and that way I’d be able to see you every morning and it’s just that you make my mornings happier and I’m so very sorry” Yixing’s words were hurried and slurred. Sehun simply smiled. Yixing was adorable and basically had no bad intentions 

“Socks can stay the night… And so can you” he said the last words in a whisper hoping Yixing hadn’t heard him. Yixing smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. 

“Why are you so nice?!” Sehun laughed, waking up the cat who mewed and then went back to sleep. “So… Can I really stay the night?” Yixing asked excited. Sehun nodded and stood up to save his work and close his laptop. Yixing was already wearing pyjamas so they had no problem with that, which, in Sehun’s opinion, was a shame since he was taller than Yixing and he could bet his shirt would be too large for the other boy, which would make him look, even more, adorable. They both lay in bed under the covers. Socks instantly changed his position so that he was on top of Sehun’s head. 

“He always sleeps there.” He said making Yixing smile. Yixing instinctively wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck and Sehun wrapped one of his arms around Yixing’s waist and let Yixing use the other one as a pillow, both of them falling asleep quickly, entangling themselves further. 

After that night, Socks found that he had a permanent place in Sehun’s bed, and Yixing did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^ hope you like it!


End file.
